


Claws

by pentapus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Jason, M/M, Secret Identity, dick's harem of morally ambiguous older men, dick's teams don't know the red hood's identity, dick: damn it, dick: he's not older, dick: wait i mean he's not my villain boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: Dick takes the Red Hood to a Titan safehouse after an injury. Explanations are expected.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 28
Kudos: 523
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solomonara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> *covers face in shame* this took so long and i'm sorry. also, i almost... *chokes* forgot the freckles. PLEASE ENJOY.


End file.
